Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike/Archiv/2007
Re: Löschkandidaten Danke für's Bescheidgeben - Zehn Vorne müsste auch mal aufgeräumt werden... Als ich das gesehen habe, hatte ich irgendwie keine Lust mehr und wieder mehr angefangen, mehr als normaler Nutzer zu agieren (Artikel erweitern und erstellen). 16:26, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Das Problem daran ist dann nur, das alles irgendwie unter einen Hut zu bringen. :) Wenn dann noch falsch benannte und qualitativ schlechte Bilder hinzukommen, die man im Zuge der Löschung von Artikeln nochmal zusätzlich abarbeiten muss(Löschen, neu hochladen bzw. geeigneten Ersatz suchen). Naja, ich hab's ja nicht anders gewollt. ^^; 16:53, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Das nimmt doch eh nie ab. ;) 18:39, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) Re: Quellenstil (wo möglich) Hi. Ich habe gerade diesen Edit von dir gesehen: http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Sergey_Rozhenko&curid=16252&diff=113974&oldid=98169. Die Beschränkung auf drei mögliche Referenzen war zu Anfang relativ "zufällig" angesetzt, die Vorlage lässt sich prinzipiell beliebig erweitern. Auf MA/en haben wir dazu mit Überlegungen angefangen, in welchem Umfang solche "Mehrfachreferenzen" überhaupt sinnvoll sind, denn irgendwann kommt der Punkt, an dem einfach so viele Quellen für einen Absatz aufgelistet werden, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, das Ganze stattdessen neu zu strukturieren. Im Endeffekt aber: Wenn es sinnvoll ist, die (hier 4) Referenzen an der Stelle zu haben, dann sollten sie auch alle über die Vorlage realisiert werden - sonst gar nicht. Solche Mischformen könnten sonst zu Problemen führen, wenn man auch Mehrfachreferenzen irgendwann mal per Bot umstellen will... -- Cid Highwind 14:26, 28. Jan 2007 (UTC) Geburtshülse = Inkubator? Bist du überzeugt, dass ne Geburtshülse n Gerät ist? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:29, 24. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ich dachte nur, denn in der Folge wird ja nix genaueres gesagt, deshalb dachte ich, du hast noch inner anderen Folge Infos gehört. Aber gut. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:59, 25. Feb 2007 (UTC) Terellianer Tschuldigung, dass ich wieder störe, ich reite zwar nich gern auf canon rum, aber du hast bei den Terellianern reingeschrieben, dass sie im Alpha und Betaquadranten verbreitet sind und als Quelle Indiskretionen angegeben. Doch das wird nich gesagt, aber vielleicht in der DS9 Folge? Entschuldige, wenn ich nerve, aber MA soll ja canon bleiben ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:44, 25. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ne, ich lösche nix allein! (ich bin eher noch dafür fast-canonische Fakten drin zu lassen) Also wenns keinen anderen stört, bleibts drin! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:06, 25. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::mh? wie?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:00, 7. Mär 2007 (UTC) Korridor Du hast im Artikel Achtersektion geschrieben: ...in ihm befindet sich das Heck. Wie meinstn das? Is nich vielleicht "Daran schließt sich das Heck an" besser? Ich find den Audruck n bissl komisch? Fällt dir vielleicht was besseres ein? Mir nich so...:) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:48, 7. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Ok, ich hattes mal verändert, wenns dir nich gefallen hätte, hättest du es ja wieder ändern können :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:34, 7. Mär 2007 (UTC) Sisko singt Zur Information "The Best is yet to come" ist doch auf This One's From the Heart ob es sich dabei um das Duett handelt weis ich nicht.--Dukat 20:43, 8. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Dafür nicht--Dukat 20:49, 8. Mär 2007 (UTC) Raumhafen So is richtig, is ja noncanon. Danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:34, 12. Apr. 2007 (UTC) RE: To-Do Liste Was soll ich sagen? Bravo, Mike! :) Danke fürs bearbeiten. Man kanns dem anonymen nicht krummnehmen, wenn er mit dem Wiki-Stil nicht direkt klarkommt. Das muss mit der Zeit wachsen. Ich bin schon froh, wenn nicht kopiert wird. — Florian™ talk 09:50, 14. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Re: Faschismus = Nationalsozialismus? Wäre es aber nicht sinnvoller Faschismus eher in dem Fall mit Rassismus gleichzusetzen? 19:02, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, wenn dem so ist, warum dann nicht wieder korrigieren? ;) 19:08, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Ach, wir SysOps sind doch auch nur normale Nutzer... Sei mutig... ;P 19:14, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Oh gut, dann war's ja doch richtig. :) 19:36, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Vorlage:Sol-System Könntest du mir das bitte genauer erklären? Chaddy 21:21, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Hallo Chaddy. :Zitat aus der Versionsgeschichte: „Pluto wieder ein, ist bei uns immernoch ein Planet” :Ja, da hinkt man hier in StarTrek und in der MA (dank den tollen Kanon-Richtlinien) leider der Realität schon etwas hinterher. :-) :Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 14:59, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Persönliche Daten Hallo Bravomike, ich habe gerade gesehen, daß du hier (auf deiner Nutzerseite) deine persönlichen Daten veröffentlicht hast. Hmm.., es ist natürlich deine Sache, in wie weit du der ganzen Welt vertrauen möchtest, aber leider gibt es eben auch sehr üble Gestalten, welche nur (kurzsichtig) auf ihr eigenes Wohl bedacht sind (siehe dazu auch den gestrigen Heise-Artikel „Identitätsklau: Vorsicht vor digitalen Doppelgängern”). Mit besten Grüßen .. Spawn 15:59, 26. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, ich bin da vermutlich ein wenig blauäugig, was vermutlich auch ein wenig daran liegt, dass ich keine Angst vor "Big Brother" habe... und dabei den "Evil Cousin" vergesse, der mit meinen Daten übles will... naja, ich nehme sie mal raus --Bravomike 19:24, 26. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Naja, es ist eben wie mit allen Dingen im Leben, man sollte immer schön versuchen maßzuhalten. :-) ..und ein sparsamer Umgang, mit seinen eigenen (persönlichen) Daten (vor allem im weltweiten Internet), gehört eben leider auch dazu. Beste Grüße .. Spawn 12:59, 27. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Scheibenweltler Danke für den Pratchettfan-Gruß. Ich komm leider kaum noch dazu, was von ihm zu lesen, dafür bin ich beruflich zu sehr eingespannt. Außerdem versuche ich gerade, mir hier die Feinheiten der Wiki-Software zu erarbeiten. Vielleicht liest man dann mal n bisschen mehr von mir hier... TMSIDRSchnapper 19:51, 26. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Re:Userpage Danke für den Hinweis mit der Benutzerpage. Ich hab da schlicht und einfach noch nicht dran gedacht... TMSIDRSchnapper 15:09, 30. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Damar besonders ausbaufähig? Ich möchte ja nicht stänkern, aber irgendwie kann ich die Kennzeichnung des Artikels nicht so ganz nachvollziehen. Um mal aus der Beschreibung zu ausbaufähigen Artikeln zu zitieren: Mit der Verwendung der Kennzeichnung sollte möglichst sparsam umgegangen werden, schließlich ist ein Artikel nach dem Wiki-Prinzip niemals fertig: es gibt immer Informationen, die noch hinzuzufügen sind. Ein Artikel sollte daher nur dann als ausbaufähig markiert werden, wenn er - gemessen an seiner Bedeutung im Star Trek-Universum - viel zu wenige Fakten enthält. Woran fehlt es denn in dem Artikel so eklatant? ZMistress 22:29, 3. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Abstimmung Magst du vllt auch abstimmen unter: Diskussion:Fan-Rollenspiele#Abstimmungen ? --Nerun 08:16, 15. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Linkfix Hallo, das war von mir schon so beabsichtigt, dass in Die Legende von Dal'Rok der Link so gesetzt wurde. Aber ich kann das auch ändern... Mache es gleich. Den anderen Link wollte ich auch noch ändern, kam aber nicht dazu. --Tobi72 08:40, 23. Mai. 2007 (UTC) RE: Der Abgesandte Danke für den Hinweis. Ich wäre auch bereit, die Links, die zu Der Abgesandte, Teil I führen in Der Abgesandte umzuändern - ich weiß, dass sind eine Menge, aber das würde mich nicht stören. Ich weiß nur nicht so recht, ob das gewünscht wäre, da das dann die "Letzten Änderungen" überfluten würde. Was denkst du als MA-Erfahrener dazu? Natürlich immer vorausgesetzt, dass man sich dafür entscheidet, die Doppelfolge zu einer umzuwandeln. ZMistress 12:41, 24. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Glyrhond Danke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, Glyrhond auf die AZL zu setzen (und danke für den Hinweis :) ). -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:58, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Man, mir fallen die Fehler auf, ich mecker, und du machst dir die Arbeit. Tut mir ja fast leid. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:21, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::*räusper* Hast du mich grad "Meister" genannt?????? Ich hoffe doch nich! Du machst doch hier mehr Arbeit, du bist der Meister :) Wenn, dann bin ich der "Meckerer" ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:28, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Is in Ordnung, muss ich ja aufpassen, wann es was auf zu räumen gibt :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:35, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::::Memory Alpha:Seiten zur sofortigen Löschung hierso, nich? (na, wer is nu der Meister? Der über sowas bescheid weiß? DU ;) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:47, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Wie macht man einen Redirect? Hallo, danke, dass du bei dem was ich schreibe nochmal drüber schaust. Vergesse leider doch immer wieder was. Wie macht man hier einen Redirect? Würde gerne Andockrampe 9 umleiten zu Andockrampe und dort einen eigenen Bereich starten, mit dem was dort passiert. Danke --Tobi72 21:56, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Danke für die Antwort. Hab dann mal das gemacht, was ich gleich hätte machen sollen: Doku gelesen... Trotzdem danke!--Tobi72 07:25, 30. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Admin? warum bist du eigentlich kein admin? ich glaube adminrechte waren bei dir in guten händen. hättest du lust drauf? ich würd dich nominieren. du bist häufig da, befolgst die regeln, setzt die regeln durch, schreibst lange artikel... außerdem bist du berliner^^. vermutlich hättest du nötiger als ich--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:18, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Also stören würde es mich nicht ;) aber ich gebe zu bedenken, dass ich gerade mal etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr hier bin. Wenn man bedenkt, wie lange es gedauert hat, dass du endlich Admin geworden bist und es andere gibt, die weit länger hier sind weiß ich nicht, ob das angemessen wäre. Aber wie gesagt, ich denke schon, dass ich so was auch machen könnte (hoffe ich, eine wirklich Vorstellung davon, ob das viel Arbeit ist habe ich aber nicht)--Bravomike 15:21, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::also, für mich ist es nicht viel arbeit, ich bin aber auch faul^^. wäre einfach nur gut zu wissen das für den fall das irgend ein typ ohne freunde, irgentwelchen mist in die datenbank schreibt ohne dasses jemand mitbekommt. achja, ich will nicht nerven aber antworte doch bitte nicht in meiner diskussion sondern in deiner. das macht es übersichtlicher --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:28, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Stimmt, lesen lässt es sich so leichter aber man wird eben nicht über die Antwort informiert (wobei das bei aktiven Usern, die die "Letzten Änderungen" verfolgen kein Problem ist, jetzt weiß ich es jedenfall für die Zukunft) Wie gesagt, wenn ich gewählt werden würde würde ich mich nicht beschweren und auch versuchen, die Aufgaben ordentlich wahr zu nehmen (obwohl ich anchmal auch recht faul bin), ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell ein Thema für mich wird--Bravomike 15:32, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Revert bei Offtopic-Beiträgen Hallo Bravomike, ich wollte nur kurz nachfragen, ob solche Kommentare (siehe Diskussion:Thomas_Riker) generell stehen gelassen werden, bevor ich nochmal auf die Idee komme, das Zeug mit einer bissigen Bemerkung zu löschen ;) --89.55.217.242 10:19, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Ich antworte mal hier: Generell würde ich nur beleidigende Kommentare oder ähnliches entfernen, Off-Topic-Diskussionen sind zwar, und da hast du voll und ganz recht, nicht erwünscht, aber sie einfach zu entfernen halte ich für nicht angemessen, schon aus Höflichkeitsgründen nicht. Besser ist es, so denke ich, die Diskussion eben mit einem Hinweis, dass das Off-Topic ist, abzuwürgen. Dazu kommt in diesem speziellen Fall noch die Richtlinie Sei freundlich zu neuen Benutzern, deswegen habe ich, damit er nicht sauer wird, weil wir ohne Begründung seine Beiträge löschen, das ganze wieder hergestellt.--Bravomike 10:57, 9. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Star Trek Danke für die Einschätzung^^. Nemesis hab ich tatsächlich vergessen, folgt. Zu ENT schreib ich auch noch was. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:31, 12. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Nemesis is drin. Ich hoffe ENT reicht^^ wenn nicht: du kannst viel drüber schreiben ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:12, 12. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Arktis Arbeitest du den Artikel Arktis aus oder soll ich frag nur damit wir uns nicht in die Quere kommen--Klossi 13:11, 13. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Alles Klar ist erledigt.--Klossi 13:45, 13. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Genau du sagst es und du bist ja im bearbeiten der Artikel ja immer recht schnell :)--Klossi 14:49, 13. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Admin-Wahl Habs ja grad gesehen, wir haben ja einen neuen Admin bei uns :) Also: herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Wahl als Admin bei MA. Du hast es dir wirklich verdient. Viel Glück und Geduld in deiner neuen Stellung ;). Und möge dir nie die Lust an MA vergehen, das wär wirklich ein Verlust. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 07:40, 21. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Alle Admins leisten tolle Arbeit, da wird das bei dir garantiert nich anders, Bravo mike ;) (wasn Wortspiel :) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 07:46, 21. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Glückwunsch auch von mir! --Tobi72 08:25, 21. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich kann mich dem ganzen nur Anschließen, du leistest echt tolle arbeit und hast es verdient.--Klossi 08:27, 21. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::So, dann will ich auch mal meine Glückwünsche loswerden. ;) Das war ne gute Wahl! Nebenbei nochmal auch ein Danke an alle admins für ihre Arbeit auch von mir! --HenK | discuss 09:06, 21. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Auch wenn es normaler Weise nicht meine Art ist hier mal meine Antwort an alle: Danke für Glückwünsche und Wahl! Was soll ich groß sagen, ich werde tun, was ich tun kann, um das Projekt vorran zu treiben--Bravomike 10:14, 21. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hatte am Anfang gedacht, du wärst schon Admin, da du so viel präsent warst und deine Beiträge immer hilfreich waren. Also auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch und auf gute Zusammenarbeit.--ZMistress 14:07, 21. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Zeitform Entschuldige, dass ich schon wieder nerve (und immer nur bei dir), aber ich war mir nicht so ganz sicher, wie offiziell das jetzt mit der Zeitform hier ist. Ich meine irgendwo gelesen zu haben, dass man sich aussuchen kann, ob es nun Gegenwart oder Vergangenheit ist, solange es im ganzen Artikel einheitlich gehandhabt ist - es kann aber auch sein, dass ich mich da täusche. Da du in letzter Zeit ab und an Artikel auf Gegenwart umänderst wollte ich mal fragen, ob das jetzt von MA/de so entschieden wurde, da ich auch genug Artikel hier und auf MA/en gesehen habe, die in der Vergangenheitsform verfasst wurden und ich persönlich eigentlich lieber in dieser Form schreibe - und ich das auch eher mit dem in den Richtlinien empfohlenen News-Stil in Verbindung gebracht habe. Denn wieviele Zeitungsartikel erzählen schon Geschehnisse in der Gegenwartsform? Falls das aber jetzt der Standard bei MA/de ist, wäre vielleicht ein derartiger Hinweis im Memory Alpha:Stil-Handbuch oder so hilfreich, damit jeder Bescheid weiß und das bei zukünftigen Artikeln nicht mehr umgeändert werden muss. --ZMistress 15:04, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Ah, vielen Dank. Leider bin ich nicht allzu regelmäßig hier, deshalb habe ich das Forum nicht im Auge gehabt. Aber dann werde ich in Zukunft darauf achten. --ZMistress 15:17, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Löschen Ich sehe du bist gerade on kannst du mal schnell und schmerzlos den Artikel Boslicen hab den Artikel ins Singular verschoben so wird das lange Protokol gespart :)--Klossi 19:46, 7. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Danke --Klossi 19:52, 7. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Verdammt bist mir gerade bei den Artikel zuvorgekommen :) bist halt immer noch ein flinker Bursche--Klossi 20:01, 7. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Meint damit finds gut, dass du halt immer so schnell mit eingreifst und immer ein Auge auf die Änderungen hast :) --Klossi 20:13, 7. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Kendra-Valley (RE: Expertenwissen gefragt) Also in der Episode wird so wie ich das jetzt sehe immer von Kendra-Valley gesprochen. Villeicht sollte man das aber dann auch Kendra-Valley-Massaker nennen (inkl. Bindestriche)--Tobi72 11:53, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) MA/en Bilder Das Feature is ja nun sehr oft in MA/de genutzt. Nur es ist ja nicht von Nutzen, wenn die Bilder Fehler haben. Ich weiß nich, wie die das in derr MA/en machen, aber irgendwie haben die oft graue Ränder (die vllt durch zuschneiden entstehen, ka. Wenn die englischen Bilder solche Fehler haben, lade ich die ja neu hoch, weil warum fehlerhafte Bilder benutzen... Also nich denken, das is irgendwie ne Kritik an dem Feature oder an dir^^, nur ich finds ärgerlich, wenn wir Fehler-Bild haben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:13, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Mach ich gern^^. Problem is halt nur, dass ich dabei komplett (außer letzte Hälfte der 7. Staffel TNG und die 10 Filme) auf Trekcore angewiesen bin. Das heißt eben, dass ich bestimmte MA/en Bilder, die nich bei Trekcore sind, auch nich hochladen kann. Aber da, wo, mach ichs :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:28, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) DS9 Ja, hat sie. Ich finde den roten Faden, der durch die ganze Geschichte geht besonders gut. Es bestand bei der Serie auch eine eimalige gelegenheit bei Star Trek, die es sonst bei keiner anderen ST Serie gibt. Man konnte eine komplette Kultur entwickeln, inklusive Politik, Religion usw. und dies über 7 Jahre begleiten. Und dann gibt es den meiner Ansicht nach besten Abschluss, den ich bisher in einer Serie gesehen hat, mit 10 Episoden, in der fast alle Handlungsstränge aufgelöst werden... Einzig die Mitgliedschaft Bajors in der Föderation wird nicht bestätigt.--Tobi72 21:08, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Das eine musst du Terry Farrell übel nehmen. Aber dass das Haus des Mogh stirbt, finde ich auch schade. Und das Ende von Odo und Kira ist nicht ganz nachzuvollziehen. Erst geht er nicht in die Große Verbindung, weil er Kira liebt aber nicht mit ihr zusammen ist und dann wenn er endlich mit ihr zusammen ist, verlässt er sie doch für die große Verbindung.--Tobi72 21:33, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Hope-Klasse Danke, ist jetzt besser... Aber weit weg von Exzelent.--Tobi72 21:46, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Schon klar, trotzdem Danke.--Tobi72 21:54, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Bild Warst schneller... Wollte es gerade ändern. Hab nur erst die richtige Kategorie gesucht, hab die nicht im Kopf.--Tobi72 19:28, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Baccara Schreib bittre dann auch dazu, welcher James Bond Casino Royal. Der von 2006 jedenfalls nicht. Da ist es nämlich Poker... Ich glaube Baccara war in dem inoffiziellen JB von 1967... --Tobi72 09:41, 24. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ich weiß was du meinst und habe nichts dagegen. Nur wie gesagt, wenn es jemand ließt, der den Hintergrund nicht hat, der wird das dann nicht verstehen. Mit der Verdeutlichung ist das jetzt eindeutig. Und darum ging es ja auch. Wusste das mit den Rumanen selbst nicht ;). Danke.--Tobi72 16:46, 24. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Kazon-Raider oder Kazon Raider? Klingt logisch. Das mit der Verschiebung ist in Ordnung. Jaja Deutsche Sprache schwere Sprache :)--Klossi 20:19, 24. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Diskussion Kein Problem kann ja ma passier'n, aber könntest du ma hier und hier nachsehen, traut sich irgendwie niemand sonst, danke.--Lt.Reed 21:45, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Also wie schon gesagt ich nehm's dir nich krumm, und zum 2. dafür konntest nichts, du hattest dich für die Tage abgemeldet, somit war nich wirklich mit jemandem zu rechnen, der sich mit ENT auskennt, aber mit den Phasern find ich merkwürdig (is doch eigentlich nen algemeines Thema, oder nich), egal, jetz hast du ja geantwortet, nochmal Danke.--Lt.Reed 22:01, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Brasilien Habe nichts dagegen, können wir das allerdings so machen, dass wir den Namen beibehalten (wegen der Namensgleichheit) und das Bild ggf. verschieben? --Tobi72 17:52, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Das war auch der Grund warum ich die Datei vorhind löschen lassen wolte. Hatte das auch zu spät gesehen.--Tobi72 18:01, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Danke :) ...für deine Aufmerksamkeit :) Bei vielen vielen Artikeln und massenhaft vielen Bildern vergess ich Iddi immer die Kategorie. Ich denke einfach nich dran. Aber dank dir finden sie alle immer einen Platz...Danke dafür. Und gleichzeitig auch eine Entschuldigung für die Arbeit, die ich dir letztendlich immer mache. Ich bemüh mich in Zukunft, endlich mal dran zu denken (da ich mich aber kenne, weiß ich, dass ich auch in Zukunft nich dran denken werde ;) ). Mir tuts leid, bei nem Artikel und Bild "von mir" immer n paar Minuten danach lesen zu müssen "0:00 XXX (Unterschied; Versionen) . . (+28 Bytes) . . Bravomike (Diskussion | Beiträge) (kat)". Danke einfach dafür... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:49, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Kann mich dem nur anschließen. Super Arbeit die du machst. Ich versuche mich zu bessern, aber oft geht was in die Hose.--Tobi72 20:53, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Danke, ich mache das mit den DS9 Artikeln auch gerne, wobei halt im Moment neben denen ja noch das gemeinsame Portal-Projekt läuft, das danke dir, Roggan und all den anderen, die ihre Meinung kund tun ja schön voran geht. Auch Cid ist eine große Hilfe.--Tobi72 21:03, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Danke, hätte ich selbst drauf kommen können. Manchmal sieht man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht.--Tobi72 21:28, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich schließe mich natürlich auch den ganzen an, wir sind hier alles Freiwillige, die an diesem Projekt arbeiten aber so ein Danke ist immer motivierend. Aber ein Danke kann es nicht ausdrücken was ich denke. Ein Respekt passt da eher, du findest echt Links an die ich nie Denken würde und wie gesagt du bist immer schnell an den Artikeln dran, und vor allem auch Gründlich weiter so und damit hab ich auch meinen Senf hinzugegeben :)--Klossi 21:57, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Konspiration und Verschwörung Also ich hatte Konspiration angelegt und kurze Zeit später du Verschwörung. Was machen wir damit nun?--Tobi72 15:11, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Oops. Mein Fehler, sorry.--Tobi72 15:15, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Venkara Können wir da was machen? Venkara hält sich nicht an die Vorgaben und MA-Regeln. Ich meine er lädt hier einfach wild Bilder hoch und wenn man ihm etwas sagt, dann macht er so weiter wie zuvor. Und Quellen usw. sind entwerde falsch eingeben oder fehlen ganz. Die Lizenzfelder fehlen usw. Du weißt ja selbst welche Arbeit das ist, ich meine du machst ja am Meisten mit dem Ganzen rum.--Tobi72 17:58, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, aber fast. Ich meine er legt mehr oder weniger die ganze Arbeit hier lahm, da nur noch an seinen Dingen gearbeitet werden kann (fast nur noch). Und er ist nicht bereit sich an die Regeln (Bildformat, Quellenstil, Links usw.) zu halten. Und ich habe ihn ein paar mal gebeten erst die Regeln zu lesen. Und entweder tut er es nicht, oder er hält sich nicht dran und alle Anderen müssen darunter leiden.--Tobi72 18:07, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Warst schneller als ich. Hatte mir den Text auch gerade vorgenommen.--Tobi72 18:56, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Erstmal Danke mit der Sperrung, schlimm wenn man die Leute ein dutzend mal anschreibt und sie wollen einfach nicht hören. So einer nutzt nichts wenn er uns anderen mehr Arbeit macht als nutzen bringt, hoffe er versteht deine Warnung. Die ganze Zeit wurde es im guten mit ihm zu reden versucht und es hat leider nicht funktioniert. Aber vieleicht bringt es ja dann was und aus ihm wird noch ein guter User ;)--Klossi 14:31, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Bild:Orum Borg.jpg Entschuldige vielmals! Wir habens gleichzeitig hochgeladen (ich nur eine Minute zu spät) Ich habs nich gesehen. Kannst ja nun meine Version löschen und deine Wiederherstellen... Tschuldige (2 Dumme, ein Gedanke ;)) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:55, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hoffe du weist, dass ich niemals jemanden hier in MA als dumm bezeichnen würde. Das war wirklich nur Spass. :Aber lösche wirklich mal die Version(en) vom Bild, das eine Bild ist jetzt 3 Mal vorhanden, kostet also 3 Mal Speicherplatz. (welche Version du löscht, überlass ich dir :) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:02, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hopper Tausendmal besser :) (hab das militärische übersehen, tschuldige) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:19, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Naja....Bodentruppen sind Soldaten....passt scho :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:25, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Odo 1 Ok, danke, dann hab ich das verwechselt. Dachte das währe falsch reingerutscht.--Tobi72 22:04, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Geschichte der Menschheit Wenn du willst können wir ja aus diesem Artikel ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt machen so wie damals mit Roggan beim Artikel Star Trek, wunder dich aber bitte nicht wenn ich mal länger brauche, weil ich entweder es zeitlich nicht schaffe oder noch am Überprüfen der Quellen bin. Wir müssen das nur so Timen, dass wir uns beim schreiben nicht in die Quere kommen. Hab mir schon einiges Überlegt wie man diesen Artikel gestalten kann.--Klossi 09:19, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Mit der Urgeschichte bin ich erstmal fertig, ich schreib ja immer rein wenn ich einen Abschnitt abgeschlossen habe und dann dauert es erstmal eine Weile, weil ich dann meine nächsten Quellen überprüfe. Also fals du in diesem Abschnitt noch was hinzufügen willst, weil ich vielleicht was vergessen habe kannst du es gern machen.--Klossi 09:33, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich liebe Herausforderungen, werde mir Mühe geben, dass der Artikel schön übersichtlich gestaltet wird.--Klossi 09:44, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Das hatte ich auch vor. Ich habe die Verfolgung mit reingenommen, weil es ja diese Verfolgung schon im Mittelalter in Europa gab und wie du sicher bemerkt hast, geht es in den ersten beiden Abschnitten, wie das Christentums eigentlich der Anlass für Kriege und Morde im Mittelalter wurde. Ich werde dann in der Neuzeit die Hexenverfolgung in Amerika nochmal ansprechen und mich dann auf die Folge: Das Geheimnis von Megas-Tu beziehen.--Klossi 13:17, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Hoffe bist mit meiner Lösung zum 20. Jahrhundert zufrieden, ist halt schwierig wegen dem canon und unsere wirklichen Realität. Hab ich noch irgend welche wichtigen Ereignisse vergessen die noch eingetragen werden müssen.--Klossi 13:13, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich werd mich dann auf Ereignisse konzentrieren wo speziell die Menschen in der Föderation betroffen sind: Vger Kriese, Wal Sonde, die beiden Borgangriffe auf die Erde, Dominionkrieg Breenangriff auf die Erde, Shinzons Angriff, auf die Erde, das Leben von Menschen auf den Kolonien in der Föderation also es wird schon noch einiges zusammen kommen.--Klossi 13:41, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Du kannst erstmal diese HGIs bearbeiten. Bin jetzt eh erstmal dabei mir ein Konzept zu überlegen für die postatomare Schreckenszeit, Kzinti Kriege, Bildung der Weltregierung und die weiter Erforschung des Alls, so das alles einen logischen Sinn ergibt, dem canon entspricht und sich nicht das alles zu sehr wiederspricht. Ich weiß die Autoren können es einen manchmal ganz schön schwer machen.--Klossi 13:20, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Also du bist jetzt mit den HGIs fertig, frag nur weil ich weiter machen will, damit wir uns nicht in die Quere kommen.--Klossi 14:22, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Kategorie erstellen Und wie mache ich das? Hab ich noch nie.--Tobi72 09:53, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Danke. Mach ich gleich mal.--Tobi72 09:59, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Meine aktuelle Episode... Danke. Wollte eh noch nach dem Artikel suchen. Werde mich dann darum kümmern, wenn ich die Links von Die Front und Das verlorene Paradies so weit bearbeitet habe. Hast mir etwas Arbeit mit dem Suchen abgenommen. Links sind schon eingefügt in die Episode. Danke!--Tobi72 11:16, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Kann auch beides erstellen. Denn es wird beides genannt. Dachte nur, weil Sisko die Gumboschote schmeckt. Aber bestellt wird Gumbo, also werde ich beide Artikel machen, ok?--Tobi72 13:59, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Das ist ein Übersetzungsfehler. Ich werde den dann in Gumbo einbringen, aber keinen eigenen Artikel. Danke für den Hinweis.--Tobi72 14:22, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Das kleine s Weil es keine OffizierSanwärter oder UnteroffizierSanwärter gibt. Gibt auch keine SchubSladen oder doch ? ;) und ein Offiziersrang gibt es eigentlich auch nicht wenn es ein militärischer Dienstgrad ist dann eh nur Offizierdienstgrad. Einen Rang, so habe ich es gelernt, ist zivil. Dienstgrade sind militärisch. -- 17:39, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) : ok soweit hast du mich überzeugt. Nur würde ich den Anwärter nicht ändern da er http://www.duden.de/suche/index.php?begriff=Offizieranw%E4rter&bereich=mixed eine mil. Bezeichnung ist, und wir hier von mil. Dienstgraden reden. Werde mir die mühe machen wieder die s anzufügen. Man sollte eigentlich mal eine einheitliche Schreibweise für alle Dienstgradseiten aufstellen. Die Diskussion ist soweit hinfällig in meinen Augen, da die verschiedenen Dienstgrade in den verschiedenen Streitkräften alle unterschiedliche Aufgabenspektren haben. Man sollte also hier zu einem Konsens kommen und evtl. die Dienstgradseiten überarbeiten. Wobei ich glaube ich mal irgendwo gelesen zu haben das die Sternenflotte keine militärische Organisation ist. Korrigier mich bitte wenn ich unrecht habe. Bin ja auch nicht unfehlbar ;) -- 18:50, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::k werde mich dann mal morgen und im Laufe der Woche daran setzen die Dienstgradseiten zu überarbeiten. Ich hoffe ich kann dich evtl. zu rate ziehen :) -- 19:09, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) könnte ja http://www.newstrekker.com/archiv/united_uniforms.htm diese seite als referenz nehmen ... muss mich halt nur auf den kanonischen inhalt beschränken -- 09:40, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Nun ja ich mach mal eine Entwurfseite fertig für einen Rang wie sie aussehn soll, dann kann man ja dort auf der Diskussionsseite weiter reden. Den link schick ich dir. -- 09:58, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::ok den entwurf habe ich soweit fertig. hier -- 10:50, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::versuche jetz die einverständnisserklärung einzuholen damit ich die Dienstgradabzeichen nutzen kann. Sobald ich das Einverständniss habe werde ich anfangen. Gruß Markus -- 14:48, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Austral...dingsbums Ohje... der Untertitel stimmt nicht mit dem gesprochenen überein. Data sagt Australopithecine (wobei er hier das Ende mehr als dieses lateinische Mehrzahl "ae" betont), im Untertitel steht Australopithizinus. Das hab ich garnicht so beachtet, als ich es das erste mal hier reingeschrieben hab, tschuldigung dafür^^. Jedenfalls stimmt es mit überein. Der Artikel hier bei uns müsste also umgenannt werden. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:33, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Die Endung betont er eben ein wenig eigenartig, so wie "ä". Ich denke aber, das geht mit "e" am Ende konform, denn "a" sagt er nicht, "e" kommt eher hin. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Australopithecin'e'. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:40, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Immer stets und gern zu Diensten. (ich kann eh nur bei sehr wenig helfen, da ich nur alle Filme und die letzte Hälfte der 7.Staffel TNG besitze, und hier konnte ich mal helfen, da machs ich auch gern und sofort :) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:47, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Ja, das kenn ich, wenn man immer nachfragen muss, weil man es selbst nicht prüfen kann (und leider melden sich immer nur wenige oder gar keiner). Is schrecklich, wenn man hier mitarbeitet, wo es eben um genau das geht, was man nicht daheim hat :) Aber du schlägst dich gut dabei :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:05, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Genau. Aber mal noch ne Frage: Austral...cus ist ein Redirect auf Australopithecine. Müsste dann nicht auch "Australopithecin'a'" ein Redirect werden? Denn es ist ja auch der korrekte Titel. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:17, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::Da wird auch keiner nach suchen, aber richtig is richtig ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:28, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hauptseite Sorry, irgendwie kann ich in die Diskusion Hauptseite nix mehr einfügen. Deshalb hier rüber. Sollten wir Florian und Kobi eine Nachricht wegen der Abstimmung hinterlassen? Ich meine es sieht eindeutig aus, aber währe nur fair, oder?--Tobi72 21:58, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Also bei mir hats geklappt. Oben steht ja dieses "WARNUNG: Diese Seite ist 88KB groß; einige Browser könnten Probleme haben, Seiten zu bearbeiten, ...", vielleicht liegt's daran, probier mal, nur die letzte unterste Teilüberschrift zu bearbeiten. (Übrigens: Danke für die Quellen, ich mag's so einfach lieber...)--Bravomike 22:19, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Schreib du den Beiden mal. Das ist schon ok. Und ich kann auf der Seite unten nichts mehr dran hängen. Das zeigt mir nicht alles an. Der Rest unten fehlt. Und warum schreibst du bei dir rein?--Tobi72 22:21, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Ach genau, wo es bei dir klappt, kannst du unten dann bitte die Felder aus der Diskusion Hauptseite raus nehmen, die ich als letztes Rein habe? Dann kann es bei mir auch wieder klappen. Danke!--Tobi72 22:24, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Antworten Ja, scheint irgendwie so, keine Ahnung, mal sehn, was die IP demnächst macht :). Wir können uns nix vorwerfen, wir haben alles richtig gemacht (zumindest seit deiner Antwort für die andere IP) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:06, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hotel Royale Die Job Queue von MA ist 0. Dort müsste ja eigentlich die Änderungen der links stehen, also dürfte da nicht 0 stehen. Funzt also nich, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:12, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Hm...komisch, stimmt. ZB: Ammoniak, eine Referenz, geht aber zu "HR" und "HR (Episode)". Mal sehen. (Tea, Earl Grey, hot) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:27, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Erledigt (hast ja auch mitgemacht^^) Zu Ammoniak: ich habs "gezwungen": bearbeiten->speichern, so hat er es gleich korrigiert. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:30, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Ja, das ist komisch. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:34, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Flaggschiff Sry wegen den kleinschrittigen Änderungen von mir, aber du hast mir immer dazwischengefunkt :) Wir bräuchten mal so ein kleines Programm, was anzeigt, wenn ein Artikel von jemandem bearbeitet wird. Das kann mit der Zeit recht nervig werden. Vor allem weil man nie sieht, was der "Vordermann" geändert hat und in wie fern sich das von der eigenen Änderung unterscheidet. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:52, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Du brauchst dich doch nich bei mir zu entschuldigen. Jedem wird es hier mal so gehen, dass er seine Änderungen einfach draufkopiert. Das kann (und wird auch in Zukunft) passieren, das ist aber unter keinen Umständen schlimm, weil ja die Änderungen nicht verloren gehen. Es ist nur nervig, man ändert was, wills speichern und dann: "Bearbeitungskonflikt". Da ist es "natürlich", einfach zu überschreiben :) Kein Problem. Ist im Endeffekt nur nervig für beide Bearbeiter (einer sieht, dass seine Änderungen weg sind, der andere wird unterbrochen und muss prüfen, was passiert is). Ein unlösbares Problem... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:34, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Wobei ich noch hinzufügen muss, dass meine Änderung zu Beginn auch nicht perfekt war. Das die Schiffe nicht kursiv waren, ist mir erst nach dem speichern aufgefallen. Aber nu is alles im Reinen :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:48, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Frage an dich Ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich in Kontakt mit den Registrierten Usern treten kann. Desweiteren: Warum keine Zeitangaben in Zitaten? :Hallo, Kontaktaufnahme wird schwer, wenn Du immer auf Benutzerseiten schreibst, dafür sind die Benutzer-Diskussionen da, der Reiter oben neben Benutzer, dann klappts auch. Zum Antworten wäre allerdings eine eigene Benutzerseite da, schon mal daran gedacht, sich zu registrieren? Gruß,--Bravomike 22:32, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Wie schon gesagt, das gehört hier auf die Benutzer-Diskussion. Zeitangaben sind abhängig von der Schnittversion der Episode, die können teilweise ziemlich unterschiedlich sein, außerdem ist es unnötig und sieht blöd aus--Bravomike 22:36, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ok danke hab mich mal angemeldet. Woran liegt es, dass immer jemand kontrolliert, was ich geändert habe? Gibts hier ne "Rangordnung" und die erfahrenen User werden automatisch über Änderungen informiert? Kannst mir hier hin Antworten. mfg michael - Enomine 00:51, 16. Aug. 2007 ::Oh, sorry, hab zu spät gesehen, dass Du eine Antwort hier wünschst, also nochmal: Es gibt keine Rangordnung unter denen, die hier Mitarbeiten, es ist einfach Routine, dass alle beobachtet, durchgesehen und gegebenenfalls dem Standard angepasst werden. Damit wird verhindert, dass zum Beispiel Inhalte eingetragen werden, die gegen die Richtlinien (insbesondere die Memory Alpha:Canon Policy) verstoßen und es wird daür gesorgt, dass die verschiedenen Artikel einem einheitlichen Standard entsprechen. Niemandes Änderungen werden prinzipiell von Anfang an von Anderen rückgngig gemacht, aber wir alle beobachten uns alle ;) Viel Spaß noch,--Bravomike 07:03, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hinweis zu Baustein "Aus Sicht der realen Welt" Der Baustein "Aus Sicht der realen Welt" fehlt aber noch bei vielen Schauspieler-Artikeln, als Anschaungsmuster für Brian Keith dienten mir u.a. William Shatner, Mark Allen Shepherd und Michael Bofshever. --Tarak 09:28, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Links Alles klar. Ich werde darauf achten. --Mr. Garak 18:18, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) For He's a Jolly Good Fellow‎ Das hatte schon seinen Grund, warum ich das nicht über die Vorlage gemacht habe. Der Artikel existiert nicht in der dt WP, wohl aber in der englischen. Ich hatte es darauf verlinkt. Nun ist die Frage, ob ein englischer WP-Artikel besser ist, als gar keiner, wobei ich zu ersterem tendiere. Oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:01, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Alles klar :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:09, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Wie erstelle ich bestimmte Seiten Hallo. Ich wollte mal fragen, ob du mir sagen könntest wie ich so eine Seite "Zu erledigen" erstelle : ) . Vielen Dank im Vorraus Micha81 18:54, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Benzin Tschuldige, wusste ich nich :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:45, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Copyvio Ne, in dem Punkt kann man denke ich niemandem einen Vorwurf machen, wenn man erst an die hiesigen Regeln denkt und erst dann an das Copyright der Artikel. Ich meine, der Artikel hätte so oder so keine Daseinsberechtigung gehabt, daher ist es IMO völlig vertretbar, das als Sofortlöschung zu behandeln. 15:34, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Kategorie:Protokoll Wie lange wartest du noch mit der Kategorie? Dienstplan kann da auch rein.--Tobi72 22:25, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Hatte es gerade gesehen und schon angefangen einzufügen.--Tobi72 22:29, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Ja und bei Berufe bin ich auch gerade dran noch über die 10 zu kommen. Ist zwar kein Problem, aber leider hab ich noch nicht alle Artikel dazu erstellen können. Aber bis zum Ablauf der Hauptseitenfrist sollten es über 10 sein.--Tobi72 22:48, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Cobalt Legst du den Artikel an? Wegen dem Redirect? Ich war grad dabei und hab den Redirect grad gesehen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:06, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Alles klar :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:08, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Wie mache ich Fotos von Videodateien? In Paint eingefügt läuft das Video in Paint weiter, wenn man wieder auf den Play/Pause - Button klickt. Wie macht ihr die Fotos? Doch wohl nicht mit der Digitalkamera ^^ mfg michael -- Enomine 14:43, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) : Man kann im WMP keine Bilder per "Druck" machen. mfg michael -- Enomine 15:04, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :: Nunja dann versuch doch das Bild mal abzuspeichern. Für dann die Bilddatei aus, sodass sie im Windows Bild und Faxanzeige angezeigt wird. Klicke dann im WMP auf "Play&Pause" und staune! Du siehst tatsächlich das Video im Bild. mfg michael -- Enomine 17:10, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Portale Hallo, bist du schon dabei Portale zu entwickeln? Kann ich was helfen?--Tobi72 17:45, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hab auch nicht so viel Zeit, leider. Bin dabei das DS9 Finale so weit wie möglich zu machen, aber bin leider Ende der Woche für eine Woche im Ürlaub und kann da nur selten online sein. Und meine DVD's nehme ich auch nicht mit. Wollte diese Woche noch unbedingt 2 Episoden auf meinem Computer vorbereiten. (Eine ist schon halb durch). Aber deshalb hab ich wenig Zeit. :Nur ich denke, wir sollten alle Portale an sich schon gleich machen. Ich meine vom Stil her. Aber ich überleg mir auch noch was. Ich denke ich schaue mir heute Abend dann noch das Memory Alpha Portal an. Und wenn die Episoden erst in neun Wochen fertig sind, ist auch nicht so wild. Wichtiger ist erst einmal das Portal. Ich denke mal, dass es nicht all zu lange dauert, bis wir den Namensraum bekommen.--Tobi72 18:27, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Ja, das mit Pinky Haut stimmt, sry :) Und bei den Hauptcharakteren stimme ich dir auch zu. Ich werds ändern. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:00, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich hab mal die Captains (wieso 5?) und deren ersten Offizier hinzugefügt. Bei Sisko wusste ich nicht, was zutrifft, deshalb hab ich mal Curzon Dax genommen, weil der ihn ja sein ganzes leben begleitet. Stimmt das so? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:12, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Sag du es mir: DS9 ist nicht mein Fachgebiet :) Das optimalste wäre vielleicht wirklich die 3 zu nehmen, weil Dax (Symbiont) stehen ja auch andere drin, die nich so viel mit Sisko zu tun haben. Mach du das mal. ::::Aber nochmal: welcher Captain fehlt mir denn? Die 4 sind doch die Berühmtesten?! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:18, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh Gott, natürlich...oh je mi ne. Natürlich. Die kommen auch rein. Ach du je...na gut. Also wenn Sisko keinen ersten hat, aber einen Zweiten, dann nehmen wir doch Kira?! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:29, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Klossi meinte eben, dass Kira Nummer eins auf DS9 ist und Worf auf der Defiant, also sollte man ja beide reinschreiben. Zu deinem anderen Vorschlag: ja, die sollten definitiv rein. Machst dus gleich? (Ob dus glaubst oder nich, das mit ENT is mir richtig peinlich....) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:38, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Shuttle 06 Wollte dir nur sagen, da du ja shisma schon gefragt hast: Typ 06 wird eindeutig gesagt und auch, dass die Curie dieser Klasse angehört in Parallelen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:43, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Das is eher Zufall, dass ichs überprüfen konnte, da ich die Folge noch aufm PC hab. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:42, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) löschen http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Bild:Besondere_Uniform_Kathrin_Janeway.jpg Galauniformen Janeway und Tuvok tragen die Uniformen sowohl in Endstation - Vergessenheit als auch in Liebe inmitten der Sterne. Weißt du, wo man das erwähnen könnte? mfg michael -- Enomine 17:53, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ich verstehe das nicht ganz. Du hast diesen Hinweis sowohl aus den Bildbeschreibungen als auch aus der Galerie gelöscht. Wo soll ich das hinschreiben? -- Enomine 18:03, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Vandalismus Ja, du kannst die Versionen löschen. Das spart doch auch Speicherplatz, oder? Naja, manche scheinen jedenfalls nichts besseres zu tun zu haben... --Mr. Garak 19:23, 27. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Denkst du, das war ein und derselbe? Also IP="Jediritter"? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:32, 27. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Ah ja, stimmt. Natürlich :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:44, 27. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hallo, ich klink' mich mal ein. Unter mw:Help:Range blocks ist erklärt, wie man ganze IP-Blöcke sperren kann, was ich gleich mal versucht habe zu nutzen (ganz unter der Voraussetzung, dass Wikia die entsprechende Option für uns Admins eingestellt hat. :) Dabei habe ich mir mal die Freiheit genommen, einen recht großen Block zu sperren - eventuell fällt für eine ganze Stadt oder Region mit kleinen Ortschaften MA "aus". Eventuell etwas viel, dafür aber auch "nur" eine Woche. Wer garantiert uns, dass der Schmalspurvandale nach drei Tagen weg von der Flasche ist. ;) 20:07, 27. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Wie gesagt: Jetzt muss sie nur noch funktionieren. ;) 20:23, 27. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Deine Bearbeitung von Galauniform http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Galauniform Überprüfe erneut per Versionsunterschied. Du hast da glaub ich zu viel gelöscht. mfg michael -- Enomine 13:48, 29. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Unlogik Tuvok hat es gesagt. Er ist Vulkanier. Er wird das schon richtig gesagt haben ^^. mfg michael -- Enomine 20:54, 29. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Jou das kann sein. Hab Tuvok schon gesehen, wie er mit gehobenen Augenbrauen ein Wort Zitierte von einem anderen Crewmitglied. Er fand das Wort wohl seltsam ^^. mfg michael -- Enomine 21:00, 29. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Galileo (NCC-1701/7) Ich wollt dir nur Bescheid sagen kümmer mich jetzt um die Galileo (NCC-1701/7) (2267), damit wir und beim Überarbeiten nicht in die Quere kommen :)--Klossi 12:09, 18. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ordentlicher Bildtitel Kein Problem, passiert mir auch oft genug. Ist mir nur gleich aufgefallen. Es geht ja auch nicht darum, das man das mal vergisst oder mal falsch macht. Man muss sich halt bemühen, es richtig zu machen... Und außerdem machst du dir ja nur selbst Arbeit damit.--Tobi72 20:58, 25. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bilder RE: Bildergröße Ist ja okay! Sorry für den Stress aber irgendwie war das ein Mißverständiss mit den Wuellen ich habe mir nochmal alle ststuten und richtlienine durchgelesen und bin dann erst dahinter gekommen, was gemeint war. Ich versuche meine arbeit zu verbessern und nicht mehr Proebleme zu versursachen.--the boernt Bilder von Theboernt Ich muss mal ganz ehrlich sagen die meisten Bilder von Theboernt haben eine so schlechte Qualität, ich währe echt dafür die entweder zu löschen bzw neu hochzuladen oder halt wenn die Artikel richtig ausgebaut werden und dann die passenden Bilder hochzuladen.--Klossi 09:01, 26. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Damit wir uns nicht in die Quere, ich kümmer mich erstmal um die Bilder Theboernt für die erste Staffel von Voyager hochgeladen hat.--Klossi 09:17, 26. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bin mit der ersten Staffel durch kümmer mich jetzt weiter um die dritte Staffel.--Klossi 09:44, 26. Sep. 2007 (UTC) So muss erstmal weiterarbeiten hab mich um die Bilder bis zu der Folge "Das Erinnern" gekümmert. Machst du noch die übrigen Folgen dann haben wir hier erstmal wieder aufgeräumt :)--Klossi 10:23, 26. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Tabellen Gibts hier irgendwie die Möglichkeit etwas tabellarisch darzustellen? -- Enomine 13:11, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Dreadnought Hm...ich dachte da an Schiff. Also "Ein Dreadnought(-Schiff)" (das Schiff nur gedacht) es ist ja ein eigenname und da gibts doch irgendwie die Regel, dass das, was es ist, für den Artikel gilt. Könnte aber auch "Eine Dreadnought(-Klasse)" sein. Aber wenn du dir da sicher bist, wirds zurückgesetzt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:02, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Hauptseite überarbeiten Ich weiß zwar nich, wer die Idee hatte, aber ich muss ma sagen, die Portale kommen gut.(Ich nehme ma ganz einfach an du wirst es dann weiterleiten falls nötig)Ich weiß ich bin ma wieder rotzfrech, aber bei dir weiß ich wenigstens, dass es da ankommt, wo es soll... Na ja irgentwie soll sich das ganze ja auch lohnen oder nich??--Lt.Reed 19:28, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bajoraner-Ränge Dadurch, dass sie jetzt im richtigen Format hochgeladen wurden, kannst du die anderen löschen.--Klossi 20:09, 15. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Einkommensteuer Sorry... Fehler von mir. Bitte nimm Einkommenssteuer raus. Ich hatte ursprünglich Einkommenssteuer gemacht, hab dann allerdings nochmal genau hingehört, wie Brunt es sagt und er sagt Einkommensteuer. Also hab ich ein zweites Fenster auf gemacht und hatte dann versehendlich bei beiden auf "Seite Speichern" gedrückt.--Tobi72 13:23, 21. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Artikel Bankrott Hallo, habe eigentlich den Artikel Bankrott erstellt. Irgendwie geht das aber nicht. Bringt mir entweder einen SQL Fehler oder aber das Ding sagt, dass kein Artikel da ist. Kannst du die Seite mal leer machen, dass wieder was angelet werden kann? Danke. --Tobi72 20:50, 21. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Irgendwo hat er hier auch einfach die Hälfte rausgeschmissen. Also ich denke mal, dass die Datenbank da einen Schlag weg hat... Oder so was. Naja. Ich werde die Tage dann noch ein Bisschen weiter arbeiten und hoffen, dass alles klappt.--Tobi72 21:23, 21. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Der Springende Punkt Ja ich weiß hab dieses Problem auch schon gemerkt. Ich hab früher meine Artikel auch immer so geschrieben xxxxx (Folge). Dann hab ich gemerkt, dass die meisten so schreiben xxxxx. (Folge) Hab mich den dann angepasst. Jetzt wird es teilweise wieder so xxxxx (Folge). gemacht es ist verwirrend da kann ich dir zustimmen und die meisten Artikel sind immer noch so xxxxx. (Folge) Auch die eng MA hat diesen Stil xxxxx. (Folge) deshalb schreib ich auch die Artikel in den Stil der Eng MA. Aber es muss ja echt mal hier eine Einheit gefunden werden. --Klossi 20:03, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Sorry für die Einmischung. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass ma jmd. sagte, dass laut dt. Rechtschreibung Quellenangaben immer im satz rein gehören oder so. Finds persönlich nur blöd aussehend, da es sich ja meistens auf mehrer Sätze bezieht. --HenK | discuss 20:14, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Ja is mir ja auch aufgefallen, dass manche das so und andere so machen. Ne Einheitliche Richtlinie wäre natürlich besser. --HenK | discuss 20:22, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Wie gesagt hab es auch erst so gemacht wie du es jetzt mit dem Punkt machst, aber hab mich damals der Mehrheit angepasst denke mal wir machen dass so mit dem Punkt xxxx. (Folge) und lassen es so einheitlich bei jeden Artikel und finde auch das sieht optisch so schöner aus.--Klossi 20:26, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Hier ist es ja nur halb so schlimm, solange du die Quelle an die richtige Stelle bei deinen Arbeiten in der Uni setzt :)--Klossi 20:34, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Mische mich auch mal ein. Also ich hatte es früher immer "Text. (Quelle)" geschrieben. Seit mir das ein paar mal in "Text (Quelle)." umgeändert wurde, mache ich das auch so. Es sollte halt einheitlich sein. Wie wollen wir das machen?--Tobi72 08:05, 27. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, vielen Dank. Man... muss ja Erde wieder geändert werden, mach ich dann morgen, weils jetz ja schon spät is^^ und eh noch nich fertig bin... Danke für den Hinweis. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:38, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Spocks Ausbilung "Die Sternenflotte hat in die Ausbildung von Spock 132.200 Credits investiert" Nur als Info das wurde so erwähnt als Spock sich beinah für Kirk geopfert hat. Da fragt dann Kirk was das sollte einfach so sein Leben für ihn zu riskieren, weil doch die Sternenflotte so viel in seine Ausbildung gesteckt hat und Spock erwähnt dann diesen Betrag.--Klossi 20:43, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :KIRK: Trying to get yourself killed. Do you know how much Starfleet has invested in you? SPOCK: One hundred twenty two thousand two hundred KIRK: Never mind. But thanks. Kaplan, take the post. http://www.chakoteya.net/StarTrek/38.htm könnten aber auch D-Mark gewesen sein ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:47, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Ja mit den Betrag weiß ich, ich habs gerade gesehen. Dachte mit den Credits wurde im englischen mit erwähnt aber gut Shisma hat ja das Skript schon vorgelegt. In der Eng MA wird es aber auch als Credit genannt http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Federation_credit. Aber die Währung ja wird nicht genannt, dann könnten das auch Ostereier oder was auch immer gewesen sein was sie in Spock investiert haben.--Klossi 20:56, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Im Moment fällt mir auch nicht weiteres ein. Ja das Geld ist wieder mal ein schöner Wiederspruch den die Autoren erfunden haben um uns bei MA zu ägern :)--Klossi 21:06, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Re: realworld Ich weiß zwar, dass das nicht unbedingt die beste Art ist hier etwas zu ändern, aber so findet man relativ schnell etwas , was man ändern kann, ohne stundenlang suchen zu müssen (ist ganz angenehm, wenn man wenig Zeit hat). Außerdem hat mir mal eine schlaue Person gesagt, dass wir hier mal alles in eine Formatierung bringen müssten (danke Roggan) und genau das versuche ich.--Lt.Reed 19:54, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Das hab ich gesehen ;),du kannst mir nicht zufällig hierbei weiterhelfen, oder? Re: Große Bitte Kein Problem wenn ich heute Abend wieder zuhause bin, dann überprüfe ich mal die Quellen und die Dialoge, damit wir das mit der Abteilung klären können.--Klossi 09:01, 1. Nov. 2007 (UTC) In eigener Sache Tach. Ich überarbeite gerade meine Seite. Wo krieg ich raus, wann ich mich hier registriert habe? --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 16:23, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Frage von Klossi beantwortet. Eintrag kann gelöscht werden. --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 16:40, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Re: Willkommen Vielen dank für die nette Wieder-Zurück-Begrüßung :). Ich hatte hier ziemlich lange mit dem Antrag fürs Studentennetzwerk in den Studentenwohnheimen gerangelt^^, aber ja, endlich hab ich den Antrag zurück und wieder "zu Haus" Internet. Endlich (grad als Student is man ohne Internet (wie du weißt) aufgeschmissen). Und ich hab ja auf meiner Seite geschrieben: wenn meine Meckereien stören, halt ich mich zurück, also wenn dem wirklich so ist, sags mir bitte, ich will hier keinen irgendwie unterbuttern. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:38, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Na dann is ja gut :) Wollt ich auch damit nich sagen^^, nur wir alle kennen uns eben nur übers Netz, nich persönlich, deswegen weiß ich nich, wie ihr vorm Bildschirm reagiert, wenn mal wieder dasteht: "15:23 xxx Roggan (Beiträge|Diskussion)"... zähneknirschend oder ... jubelnd... vielleicht^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:02, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Automatische Personaleinheit Du hast dort "tripolymärem Plasma" geschrieben. Is das ausm Untertitel/Script? Weil logisch wäre eigentlich "triploymeres Plasma". -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:01, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Ne, wollte garnich sagen, dass du dich verschrieben hast, ich dachte nur, dass es etwas anderes sein könnte, wenn es so im Script/ Untertitel (wobei letzteres n bissl Zweifelhaft wäre^^, Australopitikus ;) ) gestanden hätte, aber ok, is ja geändert :), danke -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:08, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Wer kann das schon von sich behaupten... ein zu weites Feld -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:11, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Bitte mal löschen Kannst du mal Bitte diese beiden Bildkategorien Kategorie:Bild (Nahkampfwaffe) und Kategorie:Bild (Schusswaffe) löschen. Die beiden sind leer und der Inhalt war ja eh doppeltgemoppelt. --Klossi 08:57, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Danke fürs Löschen. --Klossi 15:55, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Die Zeit und die Zeit davor Hi, erstmal sorry, dass ich häufig vergesse die zeit in Artikeln zu korrigieren, was du dann dankenswerter weise immer nachholst. Jetzt ma ne Frage dazu: Es wird ja alles in der Gegenwart geschrieben. Und Ereignisse, die in einem Artikel davor statt finden auch oder? --HenK | discuss 14:43, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) OK, alles klar. Danke. --HenK | discuss 18:02, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Star trak fan hi bist du auch star trak fan? Star Trek Nerd 15:56, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Wäre es nicht Sinnvoller eine Diskussion immer auf einer Seite fortzuführen? Ist irgendwie übersichtlicher! ;-)Nice 16:11, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Antwortest du mir bitte hier! Ich mag es nicht wenn RE auf meiner Diskussion steht! Das Erinnert mich immer an Daniel! Kann ichs löschen? :-( Nice 16:17, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Wenn Du unbedingt willst, mach nur, ist Deine Benutzerdiskussion--Bravomike 16:20, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Du bist hier doch fett der Master Chef oder? (Bitte hier antworten sonst ritz ich mich!) Nice 16:25, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Nein, bin Archivist und Admin, weiß nicht genau, was Du mit "Master Chief" meinst, aber ich bin nur einer von einem Dutzend Admins.--Bravomike 16:27, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Bei einem solchen Idioten... ...der nur von einer IP-Adresse aus arbeitet, brauchen wir kein "checkuser". ;) MediaWiki sperrt automagisch alles was von dort kommt. Mal schauen, ob er von der hartnäckigen Sorte ist. 16:38, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Oops Ich hab das nicht gesehen, dass nice nund star trek nerd gelöscht wurden. Kannst du die diskussion von denen wieder löschen. Tut mir leid. Weiß nicht, was heute mit mir los ist.--Tobi72 18:20, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Thx...--Tobi72 18:47, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Danke für... ...deine Hilfe beim ändern der kat der Grafik-Bilder :) Hast ja wesentlich mehr als ich geschafft, Respekt^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:42, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, war ja eigentlich nich unsere Mission :) Wichtiger ist, dass die Kat stimmt, was sie jetzt bei allen tut. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:47, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Mercy-Hospital Die Namen stammen alle aus Durchsagen im Krankenhaus (am Anfag, als McCoy, Kirk und Taylor reinkommen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:53, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Bilderposition Schau dir das hier mal an Benutzer Klossi/Test da sind die Bilder zwar an richtiger Stelle aber optisch sieht der Artikel schrecklich aus. Ich will eine einheitliche Optik, soweit es jedenfalls geht, welche für mich sehr wichtig ist. Auch wenn die Bilder manchmal nicht an der richtigen Stelle sind, so sind sie immer nach chronologischer Reinfolge geordnet. --Klossi 17:41, 23. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Danke für dein Lob, ich bin in der optischen Gestaltung ein wenig pingelig, vielen mögen solche Kleinigkeiten egal sein, aber für mich ist das Liebe zum Detail :) --Klossi 18:21, 23. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ensign Mal eine Frage warum schreibst du bei Harry Kim den Rang Ensign. Ich weiß ja das, dass sein Rang im Englischen Original ist, aber im Deutschen wird er ja nur Fähnrich genannt. Soweit ich weiß wird die Rangbezeichnung Ensign nur in der Serie Enterprise verwendet. --Klossi 18:19, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ja hatte nebenbei ein paar VOY Folgen laufen gehabt und da ist mir das aufgefallen, aber ehrlich gesagt find ich Ensing auch besser das hätten sie von Anfang an in die deutsche Übersetzung mit einbringen müssen und nicht erst bei Enterprise. --Klossi 18:32, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Acidichlorid Ich hab mir auch schon gedanken drüber gemacht, als ichs heute gehört hab^^. Das einzig mögliche wäre, dass sie ein "id" vergessen haben, also "acid dichloride" (H2Cl2), das würde allerdings wieder in HCl (Salzsäure) zerfallen, wäre nicht stabil. Kann/soll ich die HGI im Artikel noch erweitern, also das von wegen Salzsäure? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:47, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Im Script zur Episode steht "acidichloride", so hats der Doktor in der Episode auch gesagt (jedenfalls in der deutschen Synchro^^). N Trivialname aus dem 24 Jahrhundert vielleicht, heutzutage gibts den jeweils nich^^. Die 2 Chloridionen würden Chlorgar ergeben, aber dann wärs keine Säure. Dichloride gibt es in Verbindungen mit Schwefel und Sauerstoff (Schweflige Säuren), die sind aber alle flüssig. Aber Cl- Ionen können nicht zweifach als Ion vorliegen, nur als Gas gibts sowas und dass ist aber keine Säure. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:07, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::^^Ich hab mich doof ausgedrückt: wenn Chlor 2-fach vorkommt, also Cl2, dann sind die Chloratome immernoch Ionen, aber das Gas an sich ist neutral geladen. Wenn jetzt ein anderer Stoff hinzukommt, zB Natrium, wird das Gas ja wieder zu 2 Cl- Ionen und es entsteht Salz. (tschuldige das Kluggescheiße, aber ich studier Chemie(-Ingenieurwesen), da muss ichs ja wissen^^) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:27, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Wegen den Scripten zu VOY: hier die Auswahl (alphabetisch geordnet, musst runterscrollen ;), die letzte Seite bei VOY kannst du ignorieren, da sind nur 5 Episoden von VOY dabei, die beiden oberen sind gut) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:16, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Ja, da hast du natürlich recht, das fällt mir nun auch auf^^... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:29, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Du hast ja offensichtlich die Episode heute auch gesehen, deswegen kurz nochmal ne Frage, ich hab grad in Kalavianischer Keks‎ noch hinzugefügt, dass sich Neelix nen Keks vom Tablett nimmt. Jetz bin ich mir aber unsicher, ob ers auch getan hat und ich mir das nur einbilde. Kannst du dich noch dran erinnern? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:48, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Hast aufgenommen? Klug vorgedacht :) Hätt ich auch machen sollen.... Danke dir. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:52, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ist auch billiger^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:56, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Danke für die Hinweise Hallo und danke für deine Hinweise. Die Sache mit der Zeitform ist für mich etwas ungewohnt. Ich werde aber versuchen mich dran zu halten.-Mastima 22:39, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Tschuldigung, ich hab nun schon extra zweimal hingeschaut, aber man überliest es trotzdem leicht, weil man es einfach so aus dem "Alltag" gewohnt ist. Ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern!--Mastima 20:40, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Niere Wirklich n Artikel erstellen? Weil Pille wird im Film ja nich gesagt (zur Pille, zu McCoy schon^^), wie wärsn mitn Link zu Medikament? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:53, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Stimmt, die "ältere Dame" sagt ja Pille, aber ich dachte, du willst n Artikel "Pille" anlegen, du hast aber auf Tablette gelinkt, und das meinte ich eigentlich, denn n Artikel "Pille" wäre suboptimal, wenn wir nebenbei noch n Artikel "Tablette" hätten. Ich hoffe, du weißt, was ich mein. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:06, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Nene, der Artikel "Tablette" ist schon richtig, so meinte ichs ja. Pille (eben wegen McCoy) wäre dann doppeldeutig, und warum doppeldeutig, wenn wirs umgehen können? Also ist Tablette eben DIE Lösung schlechthin :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:12, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Maximum Warp Erstmal: kein Problem, hab auch nochmal die Szene angucken müssen, um die auf deine Frage antworten zu können, die du in der Zusammenfassung deiner Änderung gestellt hast. Aber nun wieder ne neue von mir^^, wenns nervt, sags :). Du hast im Artikel "Max. Warp" ne HGI zu "die Schwelle" geschrieben. Der Max. Warp der voyager ist doch an sich 9.9 (in paar Folgen so gesagt), also wird in der Szene sicher der Maximum Warp der Voyager gemeint sein, und nich der Mx. Warp überhaupt. Oder was genau meinst du? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:27, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Also ich kann mich garnicht daran erinnern, dass überhaupt zu Warp 10 "Maximum Warp" gesagt wurde, immer nur "Transwarp-Schwelle" oder eben Schwelle, Transwarpbarriere, aber eben nicht "Maximum Warp". Es kann sein, dass ich mich irre, ich hab die Folge ja nur einmal gesehen, aber ich bin dennoch der Meinung, dass Maximum Warp nur zur Warpgeschwindigkeit gesagt wurde, nicht zur Grenze. Du hast sie doch aufgenommen, könntest du sie nicht nochmal fix angucken?... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:36, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Danke :) (ätsch, ich hab schon Schluss ;) (wenigstens Dienstag ist n kurzer Tag...)) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:46, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich will jetz nich pingelig erscheinen, aber das meinte ich: maximum warp barrier! Und in der Übersetzung wird daraus bestimmt Warp-Barierre oder Maximum Warp-Barriere. Ach na egal, bleibts so drin stehen, stört ja keinen (mehr^^) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:50, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Dann danke erst recht! (ich hab Montags bis um 8, da hat man keine Lust mehr, deswegen erst Recht danke dir :) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:55, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Alles klar, danke. Dann bleibt die HGI -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:16, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Vorstartckeckliste Mach ruhig eine eigene Liste davon. Kein Problem. Hab auch keinen passendern Namen dafür.--Tobi72 18:19, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Re: Bilder aus der MA/en Hi, danke dir für deine Hilfe! :) --HenK | discuss 22:46, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Jo, hatte gedacht das wär irgendwie ein größerer Akt.^^ --HenK | discuss 22:50, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Hey Ich meinte eigentlich mich mit dem der Fragt :( ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:33, 28. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Danke =) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:35, 28. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Da-Vinci-Wasserfälle Ich hab schon in der dortigen Diskussion gefragt, aber nochmal direkt an dich, weil du es ja geändert hast: die Fälle wurden doch erschaffen, oder? Wenn sie erschaffen werden, kommt das doch zu ner anderen Aussage, oder? Also müsste man doch hier aussnahmsweise die Vergangenheit zulassen, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:31, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Trollalarm Kannst du mal Bitte 84.61.212.218 sperren, ein Troll der schlimmsten Sorte. --Klossi 21:05, 19. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Danke das war ja mal wieder ein Troll der schlimmsten Sorte der echt nicht weiß was er mit seiner Zeit anfangen soll.--Klossi 21:14, 19. Dez. 2007 (UTC)